Fortress Basarios
|image = None Yet |names = Cannon Basarios, Fortsarios |titles = Fortress Rock Wyvern |species = Flying Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Very Large |habitats = Old Volcano, Volcano (2nd), Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, Blaze Crater, Ingle Isle, Crimson Land, Battleground, Battlequarters, Fortress |relations = HC Basarios, Solstice Conquest War Gravios |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Cannon Fire |creator = Chaoarren}} The Fortress Basarios is a Deviant of Basarios appearing in Monster Hunter Calamitous. Back story The Fortress Basarios is a Basarios individual that failed to turn into a Gravios due to a tumour in its brain. The same tumour caused it to keep on growing bigger, eventually causing its normal shell to break from pressure. To prevent it from burning to death in the volcanic heat it had no choice but to raid nearby caravans and supply carriages to steal their armor and weapons to forge on to its own body. As time went on it began stealing weapons meant for town and fort defence lines, mostly including cannons. The Basarios began to use the weapons as part of its own body, and ended up attaching them as sort of an upgrade. Now bigger than a normal Gravios, the Fortress Basarios now resembles a living turrent/fortress while underground and uses its weapons on its back to attack foes without having to emerge. Aesthetic Differences Bigger than the size of a Gravios, much deeper roars, shell is covered with spiky dark grey metal. The back is a daggered hill shaped formation with three hallowed out rings around it with holes that contain cannons looking like those on the Dragonship. Surrounding it also are pieces of metal. When it emerges out of the ground it has a long silver blade that it fixed around its true tail. Similar looking blades are on the sides of its wings. Upon the area of its neck where a player would usually mount a Basarios lies a black ballista fixed into the shell and appears to be able to be fired by use of its shoulders and back muscles. Its head is also shaped differently, its top horns are further apart and lower, also being longer in length. Its eyes are orange with red pupils. Its chest has spears sticking out that offer it protection. At Level 10 it has another layer on its back that has a Demolisher cannon piece on it. Also it is much bigger than before. Behaviour Introduction Mount Its impossible to mount the Fortress Basarios until its back is broken twice. Breaks *Head Horns **Face Wounded *Bottom Layer Of Back Shell. (Creates a platform for players to walk) **Cracks In The Shell That Replaces The Pieces Of Metal. (Shell can be mined now along with Basarios now being able to be mounted) ***A cannon from all three layers is broken off and is launched to a random piece of the area. (Cannon ammo can be found next the fallen cannons and they can be used) ****(Level 10 Exclusive and only in Area 5 of the Fortress): The Demolisher piece is launched off the back shell and lands right in front of the fort and can be used once. *Left Leg Wounded *Right Leg Wounded *Left Wing Wounded *Right Wing Wounded *Shell Around Ballista Chipped **Ballista Broken Off (It is loaded with 10 shots) *Tail Wounded *Tail Severed *Chest Spears Damaged **Chest Broken Attacks Level 1-5 Level 6-9 Level 10 Carves Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Since it is a Deviant monster it is immune to The Frenzy in every way. Trivia *Fortress Basarios' creation was inspired by the original concept for Nakarkos which was meant to be a living fortress with two heads. Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant